Just Between You and Me
by SD
Summary: My second fic. Another script. A Tobias and Rachel story. Lots of flashbacks.


Author's Note:This is my second posted fic.Just to let you know, I can **not** write narration, so once again, this is in script form.It's so weird, when I write, the story comes so fast, I don't have time to write narration, I have to just scribble out the dialogue before it's gone.I could go back and write narration afterwards, but I suppose I'm too lazy for that.So here it is, in raw, as-I-scribbled-it, form.Oh yeah, it is sappy, so if you hate sap, I would advise you to stop where you are and find another fic. I wrote this story because it came into my head and wouldn't leave, **not** to please the fanfic readers.As a matter of fact, I wrote this before I knew "fanfic" existed. Please review with thoughtfulness and gentle honesty.

The author thanks:K.A. first of all, because I couldn't have made this stuff up myself!Thanks for loaning me the characters for awhile.I hope I didn't mess them up too bad!Thanks to whoever writes the TV show, you brought the books to life and gave me neat new stories to play with.Thanks to the people who transcribed the episodes I used here.I collected them from various websites, so I don't know who specifically transcribed them, but thanks anyway.You saved me loads of time.Finally thanks to whoever is reading this, you're very patient.I hope the story is worth all the time it's taking you to read my notes.

## ANIMORPHS TV, SD's Episode:"Just Between You and Me"

This is an episode I made up that would take place somewhere between the episode "Tobias" and the episode "Face Off Part 1"

Scene 1:

Ax is in his own Andalite body standing near a creek with one hoof in the water.

Tobias soars overhead and calls to Ax.

TOBIAS:Hey Ax, do you still have that memory recorder you showed me?

AX:Yes, Tobias.It is in Cassie's barn.Why do you ask?

TOBIAS:Well, I was wondering if I could borrow it.

AX:Of course, but I will have to show you how to operate it.

TOBIAS:Cool.Meet me in Cassie's barn as soon as you get a chance.I'll be waiting.

Tobias flies off and Ax morphs a bird to follow him.

At the barn, Ax, in human morph, shows Tobias how to operate the device.

AX:It is controlled mostly by your thoughts.But there are several manual controls.I am not sure you can operate them with your talons.

TOBIAS:That's OK, Ax.I'll have Rachel do the button pushing.

AX:Ah, you plan to show this to Rachel?

TOBIAS _joking a bit:Yeah, since I can't exactly take her to the movies, so I thought this would be the next best thing._

AX:The Dartak-det is not designed for entertainment, Tobias.

TOBIAS:I was kidding, Ax... Rachel and I are pretty good friends.But I want to be better friends with her.I like to spend time with her, and I think sharing some memories together might be fun, and deepen our friendship.

AX:Yes, I understand.Sharing memories with you has helped me understand you better.I also understand human emotion better after experiencing your memories.

TOBIAS:I think I understand myself better too.Watching those memories was hard, but it was worth it.

AX:You were very brave, Tobias.To watch memories that must have been painful for you.And to share them with me, that takes a great deal of courage.

TOBIAS:I guess so.But it helped that you showed me your embarrassing memories.

AX:I did not realize those memories are embarrassing.

TOBIAS:Not really embarrassing, but definitely funny.

AX:Human humor is still something I do not understand.

TOBIAS:You should see some of Marco's memories then.I'm sure those would be funny.Seriously though, you really helped me, Ax.You made me feel human again.I never really thanked you for it.

AX:No thanks is required, Tobias.I was honored to help you, and I was glad to finally see what you look like in human form.

TOBIAS:Even though I'm not the best looking human around?

AX:I believe my human form is much stranger looking than yours.Your human form is very much like many other humans your age.And I have heard Rachel refer to you often as "cute".Is this not a reference to one with a pleasing appearance?

TOBIAS _surprised and embarrassed_:Um, yeah, it is… Anyway, I better go let Rachel know I'm ready.

AX:I hope you have a pleasant afternoon.

Tobias flies off and Ax leaves the barn.

************************************************************************

Scene 2:

We see Rachel enter the barn with Tobias on her arm.

RACHEL:So, what's the big surprise?

TOBIAS:It's behind the rabbit cage, under the hay.

Rachel retrieves the memory projector.

RACHEL:What is it?It looks like some kind of weird CD player.

TOBIAS:Not a CD player, a memory player.We need to go somewhere where we won't be disturbed.Then I'll show you how it works.

They take the device and leave.They go to a small clearing in the woods and Tobias instructs Rachel how to operate the device.She turns it on and they are surrounded by darkness.

RACHEL:So, this is going to project our memories around us?

TOBIAS:Yeah.I'll go first and you can take over whenever you want.Remember the first time we met?

The scene changes; it is now a hallway at Tobias and Rachel's school.The scene plays out just as in the episode "Tobias."

Gerald: The lockers for the underclassmen are downstairs, and yes, that would be you. Would you like a closer look? 

Gerald holds Tobias' locker assignment out In front of him. Rachel appears behind him and plucks it out of his hand. 

Rachel: Hey, just as I thought, we're locker neighbors. (takes Tobias by the hand) Uh..I need your help with something. 

Rachel drags Tobias away from the senior, who winks at Tobias, as they leave. 

Cut to Rachel and Tobias on the stairs. They are heading downstairs towards their lockers. 

Rachel: Don't let Gerald get to you. Besides, he's been a senior for five years. 

Tobias: Really? 

Rachel: Mmmhmm. 

Tobias: Uh..thanks. 

Rachel: No problem. By the way, I'm Rachel. 

Tobias: Tobias. 

They reach the bottom of the stairs and are in front of the lockers. 

Rachel: That should be yours there. 

Rachel easily opens her locker and stuffs her books in as Tobias tries to open his. It doesn't open. 

Tobias: It must be welded shut. 

Rachel: These lockers are so ancient. You just gotta have the touch. 

Rachel fiddles with the locker, and gives it a good thump and it opens. 

Rachel: There you go. 

Tobias: Thanks again, Rachel. 

Rachel: So...feeling welcome on your first day of school? 

Tobias: Oh yeah..I'm fitting right in. 

Rachel: Maybe I'll catch you later. 

Tobias: Yeah

As the original scene ends, it flickers a moment, then continues beyond what we've seen before:

Cassie joins Rachel in the hall and glances back at Tobias.

CASSIE:Who's that?

RACHEL:That's Tobias, he's new.

CASSIE:Wow, he's cute.

RACHEL:Don't let Jake hear you say that…

Rachel glances back at Tobias who is still at his locker.

RACHEL:He**_ is_** cute.And really nice too, but shy…

CASSIE:I'm sure he'll come around.

The scene flickers and disappears.Rachel is dumbfounded a moment.Then she speaks.

RACHEL:Whoa, where did that come from?

TOBIAS _amused_:That would be your memory.

RACHEL:That was weird.I didn't even realize I was remembering it!

TOBIAS:Yeah, that's how it works… So, you thought I was cute?

RACHEL:You are cute.

TOBIAS:Is that why you've always been so nice to me?

The scene changes.We see Rachel and Tobias standing in front of Rachel's house talking.It is the scene from "The Underground".

Cut to Rachel and Tobias walking down the street. 

Rachel: Thanks for walking with me. 

Tobias: Sure. 

Rachel: Um, where do you live, anyway?   
Tobias: Down on Grove, with my aunt. Last year I used to live with this other uncle. I kind of get passed around. 

Rachel: That must be rough. 

Tobias: It's all right. I gotta get going. 

Rachel: You know, I saw a hawk flying over my house this morning. 

Tobias: What makes you think it was me? 

Rachel: Something about the way it flew. 

Tobias: Do you ever wish you could just...fly away? 

Rachel: Sometimes 

Suddenly Sara, Rachel's sister, appears at the door with a camera. 

Sara: Smile! (Takes picture) Now you have a picture of your new boy friend. 

Rachel: Sara! 

Sara laughs and runs into the house. 

When the scene ends, Rachel smiles at Tobias. 

RACHEL:I still have that picture.It's on my dresser.

TOBIAS:Remember when you showed it to me?After… after I was stuck in morph?

The scene changes.We see Tobias (as a hawk) sitting on Rachel's arm.It is the scene from "Between Friends".

Rachel: Are you okay? 

Tobias: Yeah. It's not so bad being a bird. No school, no homework, no curfew. 

Rachel: Remember that picture my sister took of us? _Taking picture out of her pocket_

Tobias: Don't! Don't show it to me.

Rachel: No, I think you should look at it. _Shows Tobias the picture_ The guy in that picture is still you, and we're going to get him back. Inside your hawk's body, Tobias still exists. Don't ever forget that, okay? 

Tobias: Maybe I want to forget it. 

Rachel: _sighs _Goodnight, Tobias. 

Tobias flies away. 

Rachel: Goodnight, Tobias. 

When the scene ends, Tobias flies to Rachel's arm.

TOBIAS:You really helped me, Rachel.I wanted to thank you, but I didn't know what to say.

RACHEL:I'm just glad I could help.You're a good friend, Tobias.I want you to be as happy as you **can** be.

TOBIAS:It means a lot for you to call me a friend…

RACHEL:What do you mean?

The scene suddenly changes.We see Jake and Tobias talking in Cassie's barn.Jake is tied up. He is a Controller.It is the scene from "The Capture Part 2".

JAKE: So, _looks up to rafters where Tobias is_ Bird-Boy. How's it feel to be trapped in the body of a filthy scavenger? 

TOBIAS: I'm a predator, not a scavenger. And I'm glad to see you aren't pretending anymore. Just a few more hours to go. 

JAKE: You know, we yeerks can change our hosts. But you... It must be awful to be trapped in flesh that's not your own. 

TOBIAS: It's what I am now. I can live with that. 

JAKE: But to be trapped inside the body of a hawk. Never to be yourself again. Never be any more to Rachel than a pet, that sits on her arm. I know how to make you human again. All you have to do is let me go. 

_Rachel walks in, sets backpack down._

RACHEL: Hi, Tobias. How is he? 

_Tobias flies out without a word_.

RACHEL: Tobias? 

When the scene ends, Tobias flies to the ground and looks away.Rachel looks shocked.

TOBIAS:I didn't mean to show that to you.Sorry.

RACHEL:Tobias.You know the Yeerk was just trying to manipulate you.

TOBIAS:I know.I know the Yeerks can't change me back.

RACHEL:And you know you're _way_ more important to me than a pet.

Tobias does not respond.

RACHEL:Right?

Tobias says nothing.

RACHEL:Tobias, you're one of my best friends!I like you a lot, no matter what form you're in.

TOBIAS _bitterly_:But it would be easier if I was human.

RACHEL _forcefully_:It would be **easier** if we were just normal kids.It would be easier if we weren't involved in an interstellar war.But we can't change what **is**.We just have to deal with it. _pause_Of **course** I would be happy for you to be human again…

The scene changes and we see Tobias, human, walk towards the other Animorphs in the woods.It is the scene from "The Stranger". 

Tobias, in his human form, appears. 

Tobias: At least we're not in the net. 

Everyone looks at him, shocked. 

Rachel: Tobias! It's you! (runs over to him and hugs him) 

When the scene ends, Rachel walks over to Tobias and kneels in front of him.

RACHEL:That day was so important to me.

TOBIAS:Me too.

RACHEL:I just wish it could have lasted longer.

Tobias seems to be thinking for a moment.

TOBIAS _hesitantly_:Rachel… there's one more thing this projector can do_.pause_It can project thoughts.Like instant memories.You can imagine something, and it will be projected by the machine.

RACHEL:What do you mean?

TOBIAS:Like this…

Tobias closes his eyes, and Tobias as a human emerges from the darkness.He stands a little bit away from Rachel and Tobias-the-hawk.

RACHEL:How are you doing this?

TOBIAS (the human):I'm remembering myself as a human, and the projector creates the image.

Rachel stands.She looks at both Tobiases.She speaks to the human.

RACHEL:But… is it…is it really you?I mean, you can't be both human and hawk at the same time, can you?

TOBIAS:That's what my life is like every day.Trying to be human, even though I'm a hawk_.pause_Right now though, I feel completely human.

RACHEL:But which one is really you?

TOBIAS:That's a question I tried to answer for myself a million times.I didn't really understand it until Ax showed me this projector…_pause_**Both** are really me._he looks at the hawk_That's the outside.It's weird, but it's an important part of who I am.And **this**, _looking at his human hands_, this is the inside.This is who I am inside.This is how I see myself.

Rachel moves toward him.

RACHEL:That's how I see you too, Tobias.I always think of you this way.Being a hawk is important, I know that, but when I think of who you are.And what you mean to me… I think of you like this. 

TOBIAS:But it's nice for it to be "real" for awhile.

RACHEL:How real is it?

She holds her hand in front of her, palm facing Tobias.He steps forward and places his hand against hers.Their fingers clasp and Rachel grins.Tobias smiles his shy smile and runs the other hand through his hair.He blushes.

TOBIAS:It's very real.

Rachel stretches on her toes and kisses him on the cheek.Tobias looks surprised.

RACHEL:Could you actually feel that?

Tobias blushes again.

TOBIAS:Oh yeah.

They sit down in the darkness, holding hands.They talk and share memories until Rachel realizes she has to go home.She stands up.

RACHEL:I really have to go.Maybe you could walk with…

She stops quickly, embarrassed.

TOBIAS:I wish I could… But we have to go back to reality.

RACHEL:Tobias, I'm so sorry… Now I understand the term "reality bites."_almost to herself_ it has sharp little teeth, too.

Tobias stands beside her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

TOBIAS:As you said before, Rachel, we can't change what **is**.We just have to deal with it._pause_And Rachel, I **am** dealing with it.I'm OK with who and **what** I am.Being a hawk is an important part of me now.And as long as I've got friends like you…I'll be OK.

RACHEL:You know I'll **always** be there for you, Tobias.

TOBIAS:I know.

She hugs him tightly, not wanting to let go.He leans over and kisses her on the lips.They separate and the human Tobias fades into the darkness.Rachel hold out her arm, and Tobias (the hawk) flutters up and lands on it.Rachel unhooks the projector from her pocket and turns it off.The blackness fades and they are once again a girl and a hawk in the woods.They stare intently into each other's eyes for a moment.Then shake off their melancholy feelings.

RACHEL perkily:I feel like flying home, how about you?You wanna escort me home?

Tobias laughs in thought-speak and watches from a tree as Rachel morphs a hawk.When she's done morphing, they fly away together.


End file.
